You Should Tell Her
by rps-lizardspock
Summary: After Robin's announcement about her new job, does Barney tell her how he really feels? Spoilers through season 4, up to "Intervention".


**Kids, I've told you a lot of stories, and some of them may have shocked you, but after years of friendship with your Uncle Barney, I thought there was nothing he could do anymore that would shock me. That is until the day your Aunt Robin announced she was moving to Japan.**

"Oh that's great. What are you going to be doing?" Ted asked.

"Foreign correspondent... I'm uh, moving to Japan," Robin announced. She looked around the table at her friends shocked faces, not noticing the heartbroken look on Barney's face or his slowly falling hand.

"That's great, Robin!" Stella congratulated, nudging Ted, who did notice Barney's reaction.

"Oh, yeah!" Ted agreed, taking his eyes off of Barney and smiling happily at Robin. He kicked Marshall across the table when he and Lily continued to stare blankly at Robin.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Marshall said after snapping out of it. Lily nodding her head and smiling next to him.

"Thanks guys," Robin said. "I really think this will be a great opportunity for me."

"It will be," Lily said. "You're always complaining about how much you hated Metro News One. A new environment might be exactly what you need."

"Yeah," Marshall agreed. "But all the way to Japan? Have you really thought about this?"

"Well, I mean, I know it's sort of short notice, but yeah. And even if I didn't want to take it, what choice do I really have? I have to have a job and I just quit mine. But no, really, I think it'll be great. I've always wanted to live in other countries."

"Well if you're excited about this, then we're excited for you," Ted said, and Stella nodded her affirmation of Ted's proclaimed excitement.

"Well this calls for a toast," Barney finally said. "But we're out of drinks, so I'll just go get those now." And he bolted from the table. Lily shot him a glance as he fled while Ted stood up, saying he was going to go help Barney.

"So Barney, what's going on?" Ted asked after Barney placed the order.

"Going on? What makes you think that something's going on? Nothing's going on."

"Your un-high-fived hand will beg to differ. C'mon, spill, I saw your face when she said she was leaving."

"Ok, fine..."

**Now kids, I can't tell you exactly what your Uncle Barney said to me, because I promised never to repeat those words, and let's face it, you don't want to break promises with guys who work with people that are friends with the North Koreans. I can tell you that things got a bit mushy on your Uncle Barney's part and his drama queen theatrics had to be broken up by your Aunt Lily. The point is, that's when I found out that he was in love with your Aunt Robin.**

"Oh wow," Ted said, at a loss for words.

"Yeah," Barney agreed.

"Wait," Ted said to Lily. "You knew about this?"

* * *

_"I can't tell you what it is, I should tell you, but I can't! I have to! I never will! I'm going to. Let's just drop it, what's up with you?"_

_"Barney, just say it," Lily said after getting over her slight shock at Barney's behavior. Barney closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

_"I think I'm in love with Robin."_

* * *

"Oh yeah, I knew," Lily said smiling.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Ted asked. "Impressive!" He high-fived Lily.

"I know, right? I didn't even tell Marshall!"

* * *

_"Marshall, I can't tell you, no matter how much you beg, no matter how much you cry. I promised I wouldn't tell, and I'm going to keep that promise!"_

_"Hmm?" Marshall grunted, caught up in a game he was playing on his computer. "Yeah, that's fine, Lily."_

_"I really mean it, Marshall. I promised Barney that under no circumstances would I tell anyone."_

_"It's alright, I understand."_

_"You know I can't resist when you beg like that!" Marshall finally looked away from the screen and raised an eyebrow at Lily._

_"Really Lily, it's fine. So I'm about to win this game of Solitaire. I've lost five in a row, but I think this is the one..."_

_"Barney's in love with Robin!"_

_Marshall stood up so fast he sent his laptop flying._

* * *

"Can we get back to me now?!" Barney exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Oh, right, sure," Lily agreed.

"So what are you going to do?" Ted asked.

"I don't know," Barney whined. "I don't even know if I iwant/i to do anything. I like my life. My life is awesome. Why would I want to complicate that by giving into these awful feelings that I caught?"

"Feelings that you..." Ted began.

"Just... don't," Lily cut him off, rolling her eyes. "Barney, you should tell her how you feel. She deserves to know before she leaves."

"Why, Lily? Do you honestly think it would make a difference? I mean look how happy she is that she got this job." They all turned their heads to see Marshall and Stella quietly chatting while Robin downed the end of her drink.

"Barney, she..."

"She's ecstatic! How could I try and take that from her?

"But..."

"No, look guys, I'm the one who encouraged her to apply for the job. She was just going to ignore the opportunity if I hadn't said anything. I can't tell her something now and try to convince her to stay just for me. I can't be that selfish."

Ted and Lily exchanged looks.

"If you think that's what's best, Barney," Lily said.

"I do... I do think it's best."

"Think what's best?" Robin asked as she walked up.

"What? Nothing!" Barney replied nervously.

"Right... whatever. What's taking you guys so long? It's Snooze-Fest 2008 over there." The drinks came and they all went back to sit at the booth.

**And we never brought it up again.**

**Until the day that Robin was set to leave for Japan.**

"Alright, so this is it," Robin said standing up with her small carry-on suitcase. They had all gathered at Marshall and Lily's apartment for the little last minute going away party since it was the closest to the airport.

"So it is," Ted agreed.

"You'll call. You better call. And I'll call you. And we'll call each other. And we can three-way call and have group conversations when you call... I'm going to miss you," Lily cried and hugged Robin.

"I'll miss you, too. But we'll still keep in touch. You'll always be my best friend."

**This went on for awhile more, during which time your Uncle Marshall and I joined in with the tears and hugging, so we'll just skip that part.**

"Ok, so here I go," Robin walked over to the door where Barney was standing.

"Barney," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Scherbatsky," he replied.

"I guess this is..."

"Do you want me to come with you to the airport?" Barney cut her off.

"Yeah," Robin agreed, her smile getting wider. "I'd really love that."

"Great," Barney smiled back and opened the door.

"Barney, wait!" Ted called. Barney turned to Robin.

"It's fine, I'll just go get a cab," Robin offered and, after giving everyone one last smile and wave, walked out the door.

"What is it, Ted?" Barney asked, annoyed.

"Just, that was a really random offer. Are you going to tell her?"

Barney's eyes widened as he shot nervous glances between Ted and Marshall.

"Oh, I already know," Marshall said, waving off Barney, who then decided to glare at Lily. She smiled apologetically and shrugged her shoulders.

"So c'mon, are you telling her or not?"

"What do you think?" Barney responded and walked out the door.

Ted, Marshall and Lily all exchanged glances.

"He's going to tell her," Ted said.

Ten minutes later...

"He's not going to tell her," Marshall said as they sat down to watch tv.

20 minutes later...

"I think he's going to tell her," Lily said, looking up from painting her nails.

30 minutes later...

"He's definitely not going to tell her," Ted said after he dropped the balls that he was juggling.

15 minutes later...

"He's so telling her," Marshall called from the bathroom.

20 minutes later...

"He's not going to tell her," Lily said, taking another bite from her sandwich.

25 minutes later...

Barney walked back into the apartment and went straight to the liquor cabinet and proceeded to gulp down some scotch.

"Oh, God. He told her," Ted said in shock.

"What?" Barney snapped.

"Nothing... I just... well, did you tell her?" Ted asked cautiously.

"Well I wasn't planning to when I left..."

* * *

_"So this is really goodbye, Scherbatsky."_

_"So it is, Stinson," Robin replied. "I really appreciate you coming with me, Barney."_

_"Yeah, it's no problem. After all you did to help me this summer, it's the least I could do. It's just... Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want, Robin? It's absolutely not too late to back out. If you really need work I could get you a job looking hot or something at GNB until you could find a real reporting job in the city," Barney offered, causing Robin to laugh a little bit._

_"I appreciate the offer, but I'm really excited about this now. It's going to be an amazing opportunity. And besides, how many people can say that they've lived in three countries?"_

_"Robin, how many times have I told you that Canada doesn't count?" Barney sighed over dramatically, causing Robin to playfully punch him in the arm. The last call for Robin's flight was announced over the intercom._

_"Ok, well, that's me," Robin said._

_"Yup."_

_"I guess I better..." _

_"Right."_

_"Ok," Robin said and gave Barney a hug. "We'll still talk. All the time. I still want to hear all about everything."_

_"Of course," Barney agreed. They broke their hug and Robin turned and started to walk towards the terminal._

_"Robin, wait!" Barney shouted, running up to Robin. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. She was so shocked she didn't have time to process what was going on and suddenly Barney kissed her. Not a friendly 'I'll see you soon' kiss, not a 'goodbye' peck on the cheek. This was a full blown 'I love you and I'm going to miss you' kiss. All too soon they pulled away and stared into each others eyes._

_"Barney, what..." Robin began, in shock._

_"Robin, there's something I need to tell you," Barney said._

_"Ma'am, we're about to close the doors," the ticket lady interrupted._

_"I'm sorry, I'll be right there," Robin said. "Barney, what is it?"_

_He stared at her for a long moment, which could have been hours for all he knew._

_"I just..." he began finally. "I just wanted you to know that I'm so happy for you. I hope this is everything you've ever wanted and... good luck."_

_"Thanks, Barney," Robin said appreciatively and smiling widely. She gathered her things back up and with one last small kiss on Barney's cheek she walked through the double doors. Barney watched her through the small windows as the doors closed until he couldn't see her anymore._

* * *

"So you didn't tell her," Lily said sadly.

"I didn't tell her," Barney agreed. "I almost did, but she was there, and she was ready to go and really, this is best. It's the best decision for her right now."

There was a long silence that was finally broken by Marshall.

"So Lily and I went bar hunting and we finally found one that's not too far, if you guys want to go check it out," he suggested to the emphatic agreement of everyone else. There was another silent pause as everyone looked to where Barney was sitting on the couch.

"Right, let's do this," he said and stood up. Marshall, Lily and Ted followed him out the door.

**So your Uncle Barney had just let your Aunt Robin go off to Japan without telling her how he felt and we went to the bar that your Uncle Marshall had found and we tried to forget about how much we would miss Robin. She stayed in Japan for a short period of time and eventually came back to New York. As for Barney being in love with Robin... well you guys know how that story ends.**


End file.
